


'Cause Baby, You're The Boss At Home

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pointless fluff, Snuggling, Stocks, Sugarcoated Gay Story, Working from Home, wolf of wallstreet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Sebastian Wilkes
Kudos: 3
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	'Cause Baby, You're The Boss At Home

The great thing about working in stock trading was that it meant Sebastian could work from home and didn’t have to actually leave Sherlock alone during the day. He could just sit there and work with him wrapped around him or propped up in his lap. A few times, he had tried explaining his work to his lover, but he was usually ignored in favor of having soft kisses pressed to his face instead. Admittedly, it was hard for him to focus while Sherlock had his fingers wrapped in his hair and his lips up against his throat.

Currently, Sherlock was curled up in Sebastian’s lap and half-asleep as he listened to him mumbling about the numbers that day. A small smile was on his face, he had always loved hearing about his work, he enjoyed seeing how the man’s eyes lit up on his good days. How he would furrow his brow and practically pout on the bad days. Both expressions were absolutely adorable plastered across his youthful face, he always looked so beautiful, regardless of what he was doing. He just looked so peaceful when he was like this. 

“Hey, Bastian?” Sherlock hummed out to him after watching his face for a moment, his fingers gently combing through his hair and occasionally twirled a few strands around. The smile on his face was nothing short of cheesy and he briefly worried that Sebastian was making him far too sentimental. Normally, he wasn’t so soft with anyone, but it was the little moments like this that made him want to be. “I love you a lot, do you know that?” He told him quietly, blue eyes peering up at him from where his cheek was pressed against his collarbone. 

“I do know that, sugar.” There was a small smile at the edges of Sebastian’s mouth as he spoke, unable to keep it under control because he was grinning a moment later, exposing perfect white teeth. “I love you too, darling, more than anything in this world. You’ve always been my most prized possession.” The words were breathtakingly honest and Sherlock couldn’t remember ever being spoken to like that before. Content with his answer, he smiled more and relaxed against his boyfriend, breathing in the familiar scent of expensive cologne. 

One of Sebastian’s hands had slipped down to rub over Sherlock’s thigh gently, fingers rubbing patterns there even as his eyes remained on his computer screen. His eyebrows were knitted together when he glanced back at the various numbers there, a soft sigh escaping him and his hand moved to rub the bridge of his nose tightly. “At least I always have you, Locket.” He murmured out and Sherlock moved up to press another kiss to his cheek, giving him a sympathetic look, knowing how annoying his work could be sometimes. 

“You know, the stocks will still be there later, why don’t you come cuddle me?” Sherlock suggested, giving him another bright grin on his face and it was possible that the suggestion was more for his own sake than Sebastian’s. There was a brief pause where he worried that his lover was going to say no, but then a smirk appeared on his face and he was closing his laptop in favor of wrapping both arms around the taller man. “Come on, gorgeous.” He giggled at Sebastian, his own long arms moving up to wrap around his neck as he shifted on his lap. After all, what was the point of Sebastian working from home if he didn’t get to spend most the day laid in bed with Sherlock?


End file.
